


Equestrian Wars

by usethehorseluke



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Reylo AU - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Also some predator vibes from him but nothing is explicitly stated, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, I am warning you right now; even a kiss is far out, Luke is basically Luke on Ach To tbqh but he develops more, Modern AU, Poe has a crush on Finn but Finnrose so, Rey Nobody, Snoke is written as an emotionally abusive ass, adding some more tags as im getting this story figured out, bar setting, barn setting, but I promise I promise it is worth it, equestrian AU, eventual smut: but im warning you it is EVENTUALLLLLLLLLL, horse show setting, kylo/ben - Freeform, like Jane Austen would be proud, note I love Pride and Prejudice and there are going to be some slight parallels, some alcohol involved at one point, that reason is just further down the road, the slowest slow burn to ever slow burn, this is M rated for a reason, yes I write chaotically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usethehorseluke/pseuds/usethehorseluke
Summary: In a time no different than ours, in a galaxy we currently live in-there was a stablehand, who found herself presented with an opportunity she never expected. *This is an Equestrian Alternate Universe for the greatest ship that ever sailed: Reylo.*





	1. The Stablehand

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this story knowing full-well many of you may not be equestrians/familiar with the hunter/jumper world. Don't worry, you don't need to know anything at all! This story if focused on the characters, and the world they've been dropped into is just the setting around them.
> 
> But, with that said, here's to the other crazy horse girls out there <3

 

Equestrian Wars

_Ch.1: The Stablehand_

The sun had decided to be particularly unforgiving today. The scrawny stablehand wiped the sweat off her brow as she sat under the little shade of a scraggly oak.  _Just a short break_ , she told herself, and took a snag of the water she had left. She savored every gulp, even though the liquid was a bit ruddy. She glimpsed at her watch. Mid-afternoon  _already_ , and she wasn’t nearly done with fixing this damned fence. If there was any way she was going to ride today, she needed to finish this soon. 

She fixed her bun back into place, dusted off her pants, and got back to work. She _would_ get at least one training session in today–although, she’d be training herself, as always.

She leaned back down, putting the wraps back around her wrists/hands to avoid splintering herself–and worked fervently at nailing the boards back onto the post. They had fallen off after one of the mares had simply leaned into it this morning, but that wasn’t surprising. The boards were old, wobbly planks that had been there for ages, and Unkar certainly wouldn’t put any more money into this place–not that he had any to give, even to his workers. And so, she nailed the same grey misshapen boards back onto the slanted posts–going down the line, nail after nail, not stopping to even steady her breath.

 _Finally._  The last nail was in place. She stood still for a moment, drenched in sweat, smelling fouler than possibly any of the animals around her. She glanced at her watch again–she had finished the whole back line in just an hour. She  _might_ just have enough time to put in a quick ride before feeding time. Holding onto that feeling of hope, she gathered her tools quickly, throwing them into her bag before hopping up from the dusty paddock.

Just as she was going to sprint back to the barn, something silver caught her attention in the corner of her eye.

There on the other side of the fence, just parked down the old poorly paved road, was an old clunky truck with a large silver trailer attached to it. She paused, furrowing her brow, as there were two people scurrying out of the vehicle. 

A dark-haired man with a bright orange jacket was popping the hood of the truck, and the other, a young man with rich brown skin was rounding about the trailer, checking on the horses inside.

 _They must have broken down._  She glanced over at the rusted old barn, and then back to the strangers. She frowned as she realized she couldn’t just leave them there, and, decided, she scrambled over the outer fence and hopped on over towards the stranded crew.

Just as she was about 20 paces away, the man quirked his head towards her, glancing at her slightly nervously, while the man with the orange jacket circled back towards the trailer, pausing as he looked over at her as well.

“Do you need some help?” She called out, nodding towards the truck and trailer. 

The two glanced at each other, and she noticed they were wearing matching polos and jackets; they were a vibrant orange with a large white logo, which read: SKYWALKER RANCH. There was a horse-jumping silhouette with a crafty wreath-shaped design around it. They both glanced at her attire as well, and she immediately realized their hesitation: she must have looked like a vagrant.

Her tan breeches were smothered in dirt and slime, her white shirt–that wasn’t really white any more–had stains of who knows what etched into it. And her loose, slightly bloody wraps around her hands probably didn’t help. Oh, and the fact that she probably smelled like she hadn’t bathed in months, which wasn’t entirely off the mark. She hesitated for a moment, but then realized _they_ were the ones in need of rescuing, not _her_.

“I just-I was working out in the field over there, and saw you pull over. I could help,” she nodded again to the truck, “I’m used to fixing broken down things.” She added casually.

The olive-skinned man glanced back to the truck behind him, and then flashed her a big bright smile.

“If you think you can help, we could definitely use you.”

She grinned back in response, and paced closer to them, following them around to the hood of the truck.

“So, what’s the problem?” She asked, peering over at all the machinery.

“The damn heat in this state, that’s the problem.” The darker skinned man huffed, “This old piece of junk just gave up on us.”

“Can’t disagree with you on the heat,” She shrugged her brow, but then pushed on “So the radiator, it over heated? That should be an easy fix–”

“Yeah, problem is, we’ve already been through all the coolant we have–I think there must have been a leak.” The other man chimed in.

“Oh, well, we have coolant back at the barn, I could grab some.” She paused, wondering if she was offering something she couldn’t really give. But, maybe Unkar wouldn’t necessarily have to know she was grabbing the coolant for someone else.

The two men glanced at each other and then both gave her gleaming smiles–she wasn’t sure which one was brighter. She couldn’t help but twitch a smile back.

“You’d be our savior if you did,” the man with the slightly longer, loose wavy hair nodded at her.

She snorted, and shrugged.

 “Just horse people trying to help each other out.” She glanced over at the trailer, glimpsing the nervous noses poking their way through the bars.

And with that, she turned on her heels to go back across the street, sliding back through the fence. But before she could go more than 20 paces–

“Wait!” She turned, it was the darker skinned man. She paused, quirking her head slightly as he caught up to her.

“Thought you could use some help,” He blurted out, and she just arched a brow.

“I think I know where the coolant here is better than you do,” She replied, but not harshly. He just shrugged.

“Well, you could use a friend, couldn’t you?” He replied casually, smiling, as he caught up to walk alongside her.

She swallowed; he didn’t know how right he was about that. But she just looked forward and continued walking. 

“What’s your name, anyways?” He cocked his head towards her.

“I’m Rey.” She replied simply. “And, you are?”

“Finn.” He grinned broadly. She gave him a small smile, but quickly turned away.

She wasn’t used to this. Talking to people, people who wanted to actually know her name. They were almost to the old barn now, some of the horses neighing and nickering as they saw their caretaker approaching.

She grinned, although she loathed this place at times. It certainly wasn’t the most charming of places–with its holes throughout the walls and the old fading paint crisping away, the horses had been what had made it all worth it.

They entered the small barn, where they only had just one gelding and three mares. She quickly made her way over to the storage room, while Finn stayed back to look around at the horses.

She snatched a bottle of coolant off one of the dusty shelves and stuffed it quickly into her bag. Just in case Unkar were to barge in, she didn’t feel like explaining the situation to him. He probably wouldn’t agree to letting even an old bottle of coolant go without some type of barter. She sighed, once again wondering why he chose to be such a foul being to everyone around him.

She wondered back into the main aisle way, swinging the bag over her shoulder and still looking down when she called out to Finn.

“I’ve got the coolant–we’d better go–” but she froze as she looked up.

No, it wasn’t a barging-in Unkar that she was paralyzed at; it was Finn, standing with his mouth open, his face drawn, as he was staring inside the back stall in the corner.

She felt heat rush to her face as she realized what he must be seeing. An empty stall, with no shavings in it, where there was a makeshift bed made out of hay bales and blankets. There wasn’t much else to it, but a few old cardboard boxes where she had attempted to use as a place to keep her few items of clothes in.  There were scurries of mice that hid in the walls around it, where you could see their eyes peeping out of holes in the walls, holes that had opened up completely to the outside, occasionally letting in other unwanted critters.

“Is this…Is this where you sleep?” He asked, incredulous.

She ground her jaw, and just trudged past him out the barn doors.

After just a few steps, she felt something tugging on her hand, stopping her in her tracks.

“What– _let go_ –” She yanked her hand back from him, flustered, and not wanting _remotely_ any sympathy from him.

“Rey, I just,” he paused, “I don’t mean anything, I just don’t know why you choose to stay here.”

She shot him a dirty glare.

“One, you ask that as if I had the choice. Two,” She growled, “ _why_ I’m here is none of your business.”

“Okay, okay,” He raised his hands up, backing off.

She stalked away, heading back towards the truck and trailer. She didn’t turn towards him or say a word, not wanting him to see the red quickly spreading throughout her face.

They both walked silently back across the pasture.

She knew she was more than the greasy stable girl who lived in horse stall, she knew who she was wasn’t determined by anything other than her own self—but, that didn’t make it any easier to admit she had nothing, she came from nothing, and, she swallowed, she _was_ nothing, to everyone else.

Finally, they reached the outer fence line. The other one of the crew was waiting patiently by the trailer, gently talking to a pony nose that was peeking of the trailer.

“It’s okay BB, we’ll get you home soon.” He nudged the white patched nose.

“Here’s the coolant.” Rey handed out the bottle to him, slightly more roughly than she intended.

He glanced between her and Finn, he obviously noticed the shift in the air. But he raised his eyebrows and excitedly grabbed for the dusty green bottle.

“Ah-see? Savior!” He grinned at her. She gave a small smile, loosening up slightly. “By the way, I’m Poe.” He reached his hand out to hers.

She hesitated, but then reached back.

“Rey. And, really, it’s no problem.” She nodded, then glanced back over to where the small, pink nose was popping out one of the trailer windows. She smiled broader now, reaching her hand out to nuzzle the little creature.

“That’s our little mascot, BB. He tends to find himself in trouble more often than not.”

“You have a mascot?” She pinched her eyebrows together.

“Yeah, he’s one of a kind.” Finn chimed in, glancing over at her.

She laughed slightly under her breath in return, finally looking at him again. She smiled sheepishly, slightly embarrassed she had been so cold to him. He grinned back, but then went over to the hood of the truck, where Poe had started pouring the coolant.

Rey just turned back to the horse in the trailer, sneaking some glimpses through the windows at all four of them. They were _beautiful_ , and seemed certainly well cared for. Their coats were shining, even in the dim light of the trailer. They were all big bodied horses-surely all some breed of warmblood. Well, with one exception, for the ‘mascot’ was just a small pinto pony. She grinned, laughing at the little guy nod his head up and down.

After just a few moments, she heard the hood of the truck slam, and looked over towards the two men, who were making their way back towards her.

“Looks like we’re back in business.” Poe grinned.

“Great,” She glanced back over to the horses in the trailer, smiling “I wouldn’t want them to have to be stuck here any longer.”

Finn and Poe shared a look with one another, and then Poe turned back towards her, taking a step forward.

“You know, we’re looking for another working student at our barn, if you’re interested.”

She blinked. “Working Student?”

“Yeah, it’s like a position we offer where you get to ride some of our horses in training in exchange for work around the barn.”

“So, a job? You’re offering me a job?” She raised her eyebrows, her eyes growing wide.

But Finn was the one who spoke up, “And can I just add, we have some of the best damn horses around-you’d be crazy to pass that up.”

They both continued to smile at her, as she looked over again at the horses; her heart skipping a beat at the thought of getting to ride one of them. A _real_ show horse. Something she had always dreamed of, being away from this dustbowl of a barn in the middle of nowhere, out at some beautiful show grounds, getting to ride with an _actual_ trainer for once.

But, her smile faded, but…what about the horses _here_ that she had grown to love so much? She can’t deny that she’s dreamt of a moment like this her entire life, of someone coming back for her, of someone saving her from this awful junkyard of a place. However, could she just leave the horses she had cared for her entire life, like they meant nothing to her?

She shifted her eyes uneasily back over to the rusted old barn, her chest tightening. She knew what she had to do.

Turning back towards Poe, she took a deep breath.

“I’d love to join you,” They both shared excited grins, but she pushed on, “However, there’s horses here, horses that I don’t think I can just abandon.” She swallowed, preparing to defend her decision as they exchanged a glance.

“Then we won’t abandon them either.” Poe replied, matter-of-factly.

“No man gets left behind, erm, or woman-or horse” Finn added.

Her heart stopped for a moment, and started again as she realized what they were saying. Rey’s mouth quivered open, as her eyes danced between the two of them.

“You’re serious?” She dropped her chin, her eyebrows askew. “You’d-you’d buy a couple of horses, for me?” Her eyebrows pinched together more tightly.

“Well, not for you-for Skywalker Ranch. We could use a couple more pasture pals for our little mascot.” Poe grinned and then reached out his hand to her. “What do you say? We have enough space in the trailer for a few more, and there is plenty of room in the truck for you-I’m sure we could squeeze your belongings in there too.”

She grinded her jaw, blinking as she shifted her gaze away. She knew the horses wouldn’t cost much-Unkar would probably let them go for just chump change, for he never really cared for them much anyways, he was far more concerned with the chicken and the cattle, “cash crops” as he’d called them-but still, the fact these perfect strangers would do such a thing, on top of offering her an opportunity away from here-well, it was more kindness she’d ever been shown in her entire life.

She steadied herself, then reached her hand back out towards him, “Then we have a deal.” Poe gladly shook her hand.

“Then welcome to the Skywalker Club” Finn grinned, slapping a hand on her back.

She laughed as she smiled, an actual, _real_ smile. She wouldn’t be the stablehand of a junkyard anymore.  And although still uncertain of the path she was about to go down, she felt deep down, a small twinkling of electricity. She felt, or perhaps knew somehow, that this was leading her somewhere-or to _something_ \- that she’d been waiting for her whole life.  


	2. The Rider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready to meet angsty, angry, sad, Rider! Kylo Ren.

**Equestrian Wars**

Ch. 2 : The Rider

“Pathetic.” Was all he said; he knew it would do the damage it needed.

Kylo pursed his lips, knowing full well to keep his mouth shut. But _damn,_ he couldn’t control that raging heat forming in his mind, pulsing through his skin. He concentrated on the warmth of the animal beneath him, listening to his own horse’s breathing. Steady. Control.

“Do the triple to the oxer again.” He demanded. “And this time, do it right.”

Always commanding, and never truly teaching. But Head Trainer Snoke was not to be questioned. Anytime Kylo had asked for clarification, Snoke would scoff, and suggest that perhaps Kylo didn’t have it in him after all—which always led to Kylo storming off to prove he _did_. To prove he would be the rider that he was _born_ to be.

Kylo said nothing as he squeezed his stallion forward, pulling his outside leg back and driving him into a canter. The black of his fur was shimmering with sweat form the summer sun, and multiple attempts at the combination already. Kylo himself was drenched in his black polo and breeches, but knew asking for a break was futile.

1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3. He developed his rhythm, then turned towards the triple combination. The black tips of Sabre’s ears perked forward in anticipation.

The first vertical went smoothly, and Sabre landed with balance as he took two strides to the next jump-a ramped oxer. Sabre hopped over it with ease, as Kylo made sure to get out of his way and off his back.

Landing. 1. 2. 3. Strides to the last jump in the combination-and Kylo gave him just a small squeeze of his leg along with a slight hold on the rein-just enough to spring the large stallion up over the final vertical.

Landing. Sabre hops a little in excitement as his own success, but Kylo steadied his horse around a slight bend to a large, floaty square oxer. He feels the young horse lengthen his stride-but he holds him off, keeping Sabre’s rhythm consistent as he gets to the base of the jump—and nearly flies over the oxer, landing in perfect balance.

Kylo relaxed as he pulled up his young warmblood to a walk, satisfied he had _done it right._

But Snoke just squinted.

“When are you going to push that horse to start taking out strides in a bending line?”

“He needed to be pulled back.” Kylo blurted, his rage riling back throughout him. “He’s not yet balanced on his own to-”

“You could have saved a second-a second that could mean the difference between winning, and losing.”

Kylo was about to retort, but Snoke waved his hand-

“That will be all for today.” And with that, Snoke glided out of the arena in his golf cart, zipping away to his office.

Kylo ground his jaw as he closed is eyes, letting the rage boil down once again as he tried to just listen to the horse beneath him. A lesson he had learned from a different trainer, in a different time; one lesson he never let go of, even if it hurt him to remember the truth of where he had come from. 

He opened his eyes again. Although he was no longer filled with fire, he found that whenever he wasn’t angry, he was just empty. Anger fueled him. Pushed him forward. And yet, he’d always find himself reeling it back. Only to be left with a hole he had never been able to understand.

He sighed heavily as he dismounted, giving Sabre a small pat. He walked alongside his large mount, leading him back to the stables. Sabre turned his white striped face towards him, nudging him, searching for the usual sugar cube. He almost smiled.

At least he had this, at least he had _horses_. It was the only thing that made any of this worthwhile.

After just a few short quiet moments walking back to the barn together, the peace was interrupted.

A woman with short platinum hair approached him-she wore grey breeches with a grey long sleeve pull over, as well as the usual cold and almost expressionless gaze.

“Kylo,” She nodded, and he quickly returned the gesture.

“Phasma.” He responded, bringing his hand back down from Sabre’s side. It was time for business once again.  

“The two new mares-is there anything specific you’d like for their training to include this week?” She stood with her hands behind her back, her chin up, almost like a soldier.

“They’re both green.” He replied, as he continued to walk Sabre through the large open barn doors, with Phasma marching by his side. “Start with basics on the flat this week, but then test them in free-jumping. Let’s see how much scope they really have.”

She bowed her head and without a word left Kylo as he brought his horse into the cross-ties.

She’d been a practically perfect assistant to Kylo, and although they had never grown close, he at least could tolerate her, unlike that other damned orange haired worm. Kylo snarled just thinking of him.

He handed off Sabre to his groom, who would give Sabre the utmost care _or else_ , as he was always reminded. Watching the big dark horse being led to the wash racks, he then turned sharply on his heel to make his way over to the indoor arena.

Stalls stained in deep mahogany wood, with black iron railings mirrored from either side of him as he stalked down the long corridor. He turned down the main hall, where the entrance to the expansive, bright arena opened up to him.

He halted at the doorway for a moment, looking around at the nine students on their mounts waiting for him. He used to dream of moments like this. Moments where people would look up to him, look for him for guidance, for hope. But as he stood there, all he saw were 9 students going down a path he wasn’t even sure he belonged on anymore. All he felt was…

His lips trembled slightly as he felt another unwelcome emotion began to seep into his chest. He fought it off, clenching his still-gloved fists as he took a deep breath.

He stepped into the light sand, his face hardening into a stealthy mask.

“Let’s begin.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

An hour and half later, Kylo dismissed the junior riders.

He barely made it two feet back into the main aisle, when he heard the most irritating voice call him over.

“Kylo, we have business to discuss.” It was the orange-haired worm.

Kylo almost rolled his eyes as he halted, but didn’t turn to face him.

“Then spit it out, Hux” Kylo snarled.

Hux crinkled his upper lip before he paced over from the arena gate.

“The upcoming show at the Kentucky Horse Park—is that horse of yours finally going to be able to compete in a Grand Prix?”

Kylo yanked his head sharply towards him, his eyes burning.

“He’s young. We’ll be entering him in the Level 5s the first week, and we’ll see what he’s feeling for the next.”

Kylo started to walk away, but Hux scoffed.

“Worthless piece of meat-should’ve gelded that one when he was a yearling-“

There was an echoing of a loud bang as Hux’s body went flying backwards into the gate, causing the crashing metal to reverberate throughout the main aisle-way. Some horses nickered nervously, as a few grooms sweeping nearby hurriedly swept off into another direction.

Kylo’s fist still clenched furiously, he walked in a deathly slow movement towards the man crumpled over on the ground.

“If you ever insult my horse again,” He said too cooly, too slowly, “you’ll have to find a new barn to be the pain-in-the-ass of.”

He stood as still as he could as he watched Hux stagger back to his feet.

“My title as Barn Manager was not given to me by _you_ ,” He spat, as he dusted off his black pants, “and if _you’re_ not careful, Ren, the Head Trainer will find an excuse to get rid of you for a new ‘prodigy’” He sneered the last word.

Kylo lifted his upper lip as his eyes seeped with rage, but turned away quickly before he lost his temper once more.

He stormed down the main aisle, and then turned sharply out the side doors of the barn-nearly shaking as he stumbled up the stairs to his own apartment above the tack room of the barn. He opened the black door fiercely, nearly slamming it behind him.

Without even taking a step forward, he closed his eyes and collapsed slowly against the door behind him.

He knew Hux was just trying to rile him up, he knew that Hux knew just what to say to get on his nerves—but he’d had enough. He couldn’t reel in, he couldn’t control his feelings any longer. Hux deserved his little wake up call, he deserved to be hit with the force of all Kylo’s pent of fury over _everything._

But Hux evidently could take a hit. The next hit, Kylo wasn’t expecting. ‘...get rid of you for a new _prodigy_ ’ those words stung more than even Hux understood.

 _Of course,_ Snoke would eventually get tired of him, because nothing Kylo gave was ever enough. Kylo was used to that, but thought it might be different here at First Place Equestrian. He thought he had the one opportunity left to become who he was meant to be.

Sitting on the floor now with his head leaned back against the door, he opened his eyes again to look over to the left. There on the wall was a photo, the only photo hanging in the studio apartment.

In the frame there’s a Rider, on perhaps a chestnut horse-but it was hard to tell, the photo being black-and-white. They're jumping over a massive triple bar. The title underneath the photo read: 

_Show Jumping Olympics-1956, Anakin Skywalker and Obiwan._

Kylo stared at the photo until he felt his eyes stinging, then blinked rapidly as he turned his gaze back towards the floor. He sighed with a slight stutter. He had given everything up for this. He had given everything he had to this barn, to this lifestyle. He knew he had no other choice, he knew this was his only route, his only path. And yet, it still wasn’t enough.

He would never be as great of a rider as his grand-father.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! <3 Please if the horse-ie terms don't make sense-just ask for clarification, I'm writing this as a person who has been deeply involved in the horseshow world my whole life so I don't really know what non-horse people don't know? If that makes sense. And I just write from the riding perspective as how I ride honestly, I know there's different styles, but counting a rhythm and keeping balanced has always been what's been drilled into me by my trainers. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I seriously scream inside with joy at every comment/kudos. <3
> 
> Oh and yes I do have a tumblr but my name is actually usethehorseluke *shrugs*


	3. Doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slight warning that one of these scenes is slightly suggestive of *past abuse*, meaning, no abuse is portrayed in the scene, and honestly you might have missed the suggestions if you weren't looking for them. I just wanted to warn you, just so you know that if you do see it hinted, that I'm not actually going to show you anything, that's not my style. I wouldn't be able to write that even if I tried.
> 
> If you're still reading this, thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Maybe Rey should have warned her new roommate that she wasn’t accustomed waking up in such a way; at least, not in a friendly matter.

Rey was still laying on her side, but the short raven-haired girl was slumped against the wall, eyes wide, with her hand to her side. Rey raised her brows frantically as she realized that she in fact had lashed out at _Rose_ , not the stranger in her nightmare.

“I’m-I’m so sorry” Rey stammered as she sat up on her pillow.

But Rose just waved a hand, pulling herself off the floor.

“Guess it’s my fault for waking a sleeping dragon.” She squeaked, rubbing her side, but already grinning back at Rey.

Rey tried to smile back, but only frowned.

“Really, it’s no big deal—but, you do throw a mean punch” She laughed, slightly nervously. It was clear Rose wasn’t the best at interactions either. “But it’s time for the morning rundown, I wouldn’t want you to miss your first day on the job.” She shrugged, already in her jeans and flannel-ready to start her day as the head groom.

The corner of Rey’s lips turned upwards. _New job._

“Definitely not.” She hopped out of bed, slamming her head against the base of the bed above her. She scrunched up her face, baring her teeth.

“Oh, you okay?” Rose stepped towards her tentatively, but Rey just waved her hand back at her.

“Yeah-yeah,” She stumbled back up, carefully avoiding another head injury. “It’s just going to take me a while to get used to everything,” She replied quietly, looking back at the bunkbed, and the room around her.

“Well, we’ll be in the club room when your ready-and try not to hit anything else in the meantime.” She called back to her, grinning, as she opened the door out of their room.

As the red oak door squeaked shut, Rey let out a small sigh. She was excited of course, why wouldn’t she be? She had nothing like this ever in her life…but, it was also apparent that she also had _no idea_ how to be around other people. She breathed in deeply again, attempting to control her feelings.

At least she’d hopefully be spending her time more with horses, where she could be left alone. She smiled, just thinking of the kind of horses she might get to work with today. With that on her mind, she hastily put on the cleanest tan breeches she brought with her, as well as alight grey tee, buckled her belt, and zipped up her brown boots and half chaps before heading out the door.

Their bunk room was situated in a side room of the clubhouse, and so she only had to walk down a wood paneled hallway to find Poe, Finn, and Rose sitting around a table in an open, airy, yet cozy room.

“Am I late?” Rey questioned, looking around at all of them before her.

“Nah, Boss still isn’t here yet.” Finn replied, smiling up at her from across the table.

“Oh-” She turned slightly towards Poe, dressed in jeans and an orange polo. “I thought you were the boss?”

A laugh escaped both Finn and Rose, but Rey just looked innocently between them.

“He wishes!” Finn exclaimed, leaning back in his chair, white teeth flashing.

“He tends to give off that impression,” Rose quirked an eyebrow at Poe, but still playfully.

“No, no,” Poe sighed, “I’m just the assistant manager here, the real boss is- “

“Me,” A solid, ringing voice asserted from her right.

Rey turned her head towards the women that appeared beside her. Immediately, she felt as if she was in the presence of royalty. Before she could stumble her way to a response, the woman grinned, her warm eyes taking her in. 

“It appears you’re the new recruit Poe told me about.”

“Rey,” She held out her hand. Leia slightly raised a brow, reaching back out towards Rey.

“Welcome, Rey. I’m Leia, the ‘Boss’”

Rey quirked a smile, as Leia, dressed in a sleek light blue vest and a creamy long sleeve tee-with pants to match, took a seat at the head of the long table. Rey glanced around, and then sat in the empty seat to the left of her.

“Well, let’s get started on the game-plan for today.” Leia sat posed, her hands joined together.

Rey quietly listened as Leia went over the essential goals that needed to be accomplished for the day, talking to Rose about trimming up some of the horse’s manes and tails for the show coming up, giving Finn a few chores to accomplish before his lesson later with assistant trainer Holdo, while Poe interjected now and then to answer a few questions about the lesson schedule. Before long, Leia turned to her.

“And Rey, I think the first thing we need from you, is to see what you’re capable of.”

Rey blinked, _what she was capable of?_ Even she didn’t know that. But, Leia continued before she could attempt a response.

“You’ll be training with Luke this morning, he’ll be waiting for you in the field arena in an hour. I expect Finn can help show you around the stables, and that you’ll be able to tack up yourself?”

Rey nodded quickly, “Yes, of course.”

 “Great.” She smiled, and then went to rise up from her chair. “I think we’re all set to start.”

“Oh-Leia, which horse will I be riding?” She asked, her hazel eyes glancing up at Leia inquiringly.

“You’ll be riding Legacy, one of our own Hanoverians.” she added, a touch of emotion creeping across her face-before it disappeared, too quickly for Rey to make out exactly what it was.

Before she could stand up to follow the others, Finn had already appeared next to her.

“So, ready ‘to show them what you’re capable of?” He laughed, “No pressure at all.”  He held out his hand towards her.

She smirked, taking it for a second as she got up from her seat.

“I think I can handle it.”

But, as she followed Finn out the blue-painted door, Rey instantly shifted her thoughts to her current reality for a moment, as it suddenly sank in. _She would be riding in a lesson, on a Skywalker-ranch bred Hanoverian, with none other than Luke Skywalker himself._ She was about to get to live the opportunity she had only ever seen herself accomplish in dreams.

A smiled escaped from her, clouding over her self-doubt. She had survived years of living in a hell hole of a 'home', of working from sun-up until sun-down every day that she could remember, of training herself how to ride--and so, she could believe in herself for one moment. She could believe that she could do this, that she was more than just the stable hand from a junkyard. And she would show Luke just what she was capable of. 

*************************************************************************

Tip tap, tip tap.

He tried not to, but his eyes shifted over to Snoke, incessantly tapping his nails on the desk, like he always did, as a way to remind him that even the old man’s fingers had control over him.

Tip tap, tip tap.

Kylo swallowed, a twitch hitting his lower lip. His eyes darted to anywhere else in the room, the dark mahogany walls, filled with trophy cases and ribbons, ribbons that belonged to First Place Equestrian, never to _him._

“Come, sit down. I don’t like you brooding there like a petulant child.” Snoke didn’t look up from his planner, still tapping away.

Kylo reluctantly pulled out the black chair in front of the desk, sitting down as he was told.

He didn’t know if he did it on purpose, but he assumed Snoke knew. Knew how the tip of his fingers hitting the desk would cause Kylo to grind his jaw shut, for his pulse to quicken. He looked away, a speckle of hope that this was still just a meeting about riding.

“You will not disappoint me today, will you Kylo.” It wasn’t a question.

Kylo nodded, still dodging Snoke’s stare.

But Snoke still reached out towards him, a cold, sharp nail glancing against Kylo’s chin. He froze.

“No.” Kylo responded, forced to answer in the only acceptable way. His eyes met the old man’s hollow ones, trapped by their darkness.

“Good.” He snarked, and turned back to his planner. Kylo breathed once more. “That horse better be ready to win in the upcoming show in Kentucky.”

“He will be ready.” Kylo didn’t back away from Snoke’s glare.

“And will you be?” There was hint of inquiry that Kylo didn’t quite understand, of course he was ready, how could Snoke doubt him now?

“Without a doubt.”

Snoke raised a brow, “I hear the Skywalker Ranch will be at the summer circuit as well,” Kylo’s eyes twitched, a flicker of emotion concealed before Snoke catched it escape.

“They mean nothing to me.”

Snoke’s mouth turned upwards, but as always, the smile never reached his eyes.

“Good.” He repeated, as if that word remotely could be used here and mean anything of the sort.

After Snoke sat there without another word, Kylo still sat put, waiting to be dismissed, his heart hammering as the time went on. Snoke knew, of course he did, how this room could shackle his emotions into Snoke’s control.

Finally, as if whatever force controls this planet still listened to him, Snoke let him go with a short dismissal.

Kylo breathed in deeply as he shut the office door behind him, taking in the sweet pine of the air around him. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could do it, how much longer the horses would be worth it. He walked away from the office, striding down the brick path to the barn, his dark silhouette striking against the light greenery all around him.

For not the first time, he doubted he had a place here much longer. His heart betrayed him for a moment, as flashes of his home-no, his _former_ home-bubbled to the surface. Of the red oak paneling throughout the barn. Of the horses, his old horse, of everyone he had left behind. He wondered if they would think he was a monster, for everything that had happened.

No, he had no place there anymore either. He would be forced to find his place here; but he was starting to doubt he ever would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was more of just one of those 'necessity' chapters that needed to happen, before I can really get to write what I want to write about (the horses), and I mean obviously 'reylo-in-action', but I hope you liked it!
> 
> Keep up with my on Tumblr at usethehorseluke if you want to stay in better touch.


	4. Lesson One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Thank you for being patient, I hope you like this next chapter!

“That’s her.” Finn nodded to a stall in the corner.

Rey hopped across the aisle, almost skidding into the red oak door. Her eyes brightened as she looked over the gorgeous, lithe and fit being in front of her.

She was a bright bay, with a warm deep caramel coat that shifted into black throughout her limbs. Her unruly mane and tail echoed the obsidian bars of the stall door, while the white dash across her face stood out as much as her sharp blue eyes.

“Legacy,” Rey whispered, as if in a trance.

Instantly, the mare’s black tipped ears wiggled towards her.  A small nicker escaped the mare, as she glided over to face Rey.

“Well, it seems like she likes to answer to _you_ , at least.” Finn arched a brow. “She didn’t really respond to me too well,” He chuckled.

“She was your horse?” She turned back to him, breaking her eyes away from Legacy.

“Well, as in mine to ride? Yeah, for like a day…she threw me into a tree.” He grimaced at the memory.

Rey’s eye’s widened. Finn quickly realized that may not have been the right thing to say--

“Don’t worry, I’m sure she won’t do the same to you.” He smiled sheepishly. “Well, you know where the tack stalls and everything are at now, you got it from here?”

Rey slowly looked back at Legacy, meeting her unyielding gaze. She could feel the warmth of the mare’s breath flaring out of her nostrils, as well as the anxious energy inside her.

“Yeah,” Rey took a deep breath. “I got this.”

 

While Finn had left Rey to start his chores, Rey used her time to tack up to get to know her new steed a bit better. Already she knew Legacy liked it when she brushed her neck _just_ in the right spot-enough to make the mare twist her head to the side and nod vigorously. She also found out, however, that Rey was _not_ to tighten the girth, unless she put a fuzzy slip on the inside of it-or else, Legacy would pin her ears and bare her teeth viciously. _Maybe that’s why she threw Finn off_ , she thought, slightly hoping the bucking incident was due to improper tack than an improper temper.

Now ready for her ride, Rey strapped on her new GPA helmet with a wide visor-a helmet Leia had insisted she used, and which, she willingly obliged. It wasn’t as if she had _liked_ not wearing a helmet, she was well aware of the risks-but, it wasn’t quite her decision before, when she had nothing to her name, or anyone looking out for her.

But now wasn’t the time to dive into a quickly fading past. It was time to ride.

With a smile, she led the bold mare on out of the barn- down the airy aisleway and towards the three-tiered mounting block. With a quick flip of the reins over the mare’s neck, Rey placed her left foot in the stirrup, swung over with her right, and now found herself aboard a Skywalker Hanoverian.

She clucked Legacy forwarded, delighted that the mare responded so quickly. She liked the sensitive ones.

Legacy’s hoof beats against the lightly padded dirt road was the only sound to be heard, other than a distant nicker from a pasture to her right. Rey relaxed slightly, and took in the view of Skywalker ranch, the first time seeing it in the light.

The sun had rose over the rolling hills now, slightly clearing the thick mist enveloping all around her. Large, monstrous trees were sporadically abound, while the grass was the greenest she had ever seen in her whole life. Greener, perhaps, than she ever knew it could be.

Rey wasn’t sure she knew this feeling bubbling up her throat, but it made her smile wider than she ever had before.

After just a few more moments, the path turned them around the outdoor sandy arena towards an open field. The lush landscape before her unveiled in numerous brightly colored jumps. There were purples and pinks, orange and blues, jumps with shrubbery underneath them, jumps with bright white gates; it was a field meant for a real show barn, where serious riders trained.

It was then that finally spotted him, standing there beside a few decorative stones and shrubbery. He wore a light grey jacket, and similar colored riding pants with brown riding boots. And for some reason, facing the complete opposite direction.

No further than just 50 feet from him now, she was sure he would hear her. But as she lightly pulled Legacy to a halt, she was still facing the back of his windbreaker, where she now noticed an orange logo of Skywalker Ranch strapped across it.

She was just about to call out to him, when finally, the older man turned to face her.

 

* * *

 

He hadn’t expected this. He knew Leia told him a new working student had joined the barn, but he thought Leia was done trying to throw a new rider at him. What’s more, the girl was aboard the blue eyed mare; the mare that had once given him so much hope, and yet, was now a reminder of his own regret.

Luke glanced sideways to where he knew Leia would be watching from the large gazebo, finding her already smirking at his raised eyebrow. He sighed, finally letting his eyes meet the girl before him.

“And, who might you be?” He asked idly.

The girl’s face faltered slightly.

“I’m Rey, I’m a new student here…I’ve come train with you.” A pinch of her brow showed beneath her visor.  

He turned away.

“You-you _are_ Luke Skywalker, aren’t you?” He heard her call after him, a slight confusion in her voice.

He didn’t turn around as he paced over to a different section of the field, where a few poles were lined up on the ground. Before he could turn to answer her, he heard the rhythm of a trot hitting the grass behind him-suddenly forced to slam to a halt as he was once again face-to-face with the bold bay mare.

“I just want to know if I’m in the right place.” The girl spoke softly. Her eyes looked over him, pleading for an answer.

He rolled his own, stepping back a stride.

“If you would wait more than 2 seconds for an answer, you’d know I was about to begin your first lesson.”

The girl bit her bottom lip. He let out a small smile and stepped beside her.

“Now, Rey,” He arched a brow, “I assume you’ve ridden a horse before?”

“I’ve ridden my whole life.”

“Hm. And who have you trained with?” He inquired.

“I trained myself.” She swallowed.

He frowned and arched a brow. _Ah._

“Look, I’m not a beginner,” There was slight edge to her tone, “I just haven’t been trained.”

“That sounds like a beginner to me.” He swore a bit of steam come out of her ears, but he continued on. “Now, Rey what I want you to do is just _show_ me what you know about riding, or, at least, what you think you know.”

“You, just want me to warm up on my own?”

He was glad she at least wasn’t going to go galloping off towards a 4ft fence. “Yes, use the field, walk, trot, canter-just show me how you do flatwork. Then we’ll see if you’re ready to jump.”

The girl steadied her face, then nodded. She sat up straight, checking her position. Good. Then, she began walking away from him before picking up a posting trot, on the correct diagonal.

He watched her take a couple laps around the ring, changing directions once or twice, getting used to the feel of the mare. She had surprisingly good form, certainly could be adjusted, but it was functional. Her legs were sturdy, her hands steady; she kept her shoulders wide and elbows bent, there was a slight tip forward to her back, not too much.

But form was just one aspect of riding, he wanted to see what she could really do with a horse.

“Start working in circles,” He called out to her, interested to see how she’d work on bending.

She worked in a large circle, testing the right pressure to get Legacy in a slight bend. But her hindquarters weren’t following through-she wasn’t collected. But Rey noticed as well, and pushed the mare forward from her seat, allowing the mare to work forward into the bit, with her hind end collecting underneath herself.

She had her perfectly balanced, a task difficult for any rider, let alone the first ride on a new horse.

Interesting, the girl really wasn’t a beginner, not even close.

As he watched her smoothly transition into the canter and practice a few lead changes, he decided it was time for her lesson to really begin.

“Rey,” He raised his arm, motioning for her to come back over to him.

She transitioned back down to a walk, just lightly sitting back and squeezing on the reins. She was a sensitive rider, which was a good match for the mare. Perhaps even as good of a match as—no, he wouldn’t let his thoughts drift over to that now, now he needed to focus on Rey.

Her hazel eyes were locked on him, an eagerness escaping them.

He decided to have her start over a small cross rail, and once that proved to be no problem, he had her hop over a couple of small gates. She rode a bit defensively, standing tall, riding to the base of the jump every time. She was careful, she never rushed to a fence. She was soft, yet strong. She was confident, you could see it in each turn she made and how she’d make her decision on a rhythm early on down a line. She was an echo of Legacy’s rider before her, and perhaps that’s why he didn’t just feel hope, he felt fear as well.

He didn’t want her to be another mistake.

“Luke?” The girl’s voice trailed over to him, she had been waiting for further instruction. “Did you want me to go down the outside line again?”

“No, I think that will be all for today.”  He replied quietly, then raised a brow. “You rode well.”

The corners of her mouth twitched upwards.

He dismissed her, and the girl rode on back to the barn, practically patting the mare the whole way up.

He was about to head on up to the stables as well, but then he heard a voice call out from beside him--

“Forget I was over here?”

He smiled, turning to see his sister, still seated in the gazebo.

“No, I knew you’d lurk a bit longer.” His eyes crinkled as he continued to walk over towards the white and grey structure. As he reached to gazebo, he leaned against the white wooden railing beside where she sat.

“So?” She inquired, her brown eyes gazing up at him.

“You could’ve told me you were forcing another student upon me.”

She shook her head, “What good would that have done? You would have said no.”

He chuckled, but then continued on.

“She’s a good rider.”

She nodded, “Better than I hoped.”

He turned away from her, looking back towards the barn.

“You think she’ll be ready for Kentucky?” Leia asked quietly.

He shot his head back towards her. “You want her to show, in just a month? You think Legacy is even ready for that?”

“It’s not like she has to do a grand prix, she can start in the level 1’s.” Leia retorted. “I just think it’s obvious the girl has talent, and she needs to ‘get her feet wet’…and Legacy has spent far too much timed cooped up at the barn,” She added, shaking her head.

Luke thought for a moment. “It may be a surprise for…a certain someone to see Legacy back out again.”

Leia’s eyes hollowed, her chest slightly shrinking. It was never easy, remembering him.

“He could come back to her any time he wants,” She replied softly.

He knew that wasn’t going likely to happen. But Leia, with that spark of light still twinkling in those deep eyes, just might make him believe that he may.

Luke sighed, pushing aside the thought for now, and returning to thinking about the girl. She was talented, that was obvious, but untested. He was sure she’d be a show rider with time, but, to test her so soon—well, it would be a challenge. But it was also the kind of challenge she needed.

Decided, he raised his head back up to Leia, meeting her always strong yet warm gaze.

“Go ahead and sign Rey and Legacy up for the Level 1’s; she’ll be ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that Kylo's POV was not incorporated in this one, it just didn't quite fit in. Expect to have Kylo back in the next chapter.
> 
> I'm VERY excited to show you where this story is going!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and please follow me on Tumblr at usethehorseluke if you want to stay in better contact.


	5. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Welcome to the show world, kid."

_Ple-plop ple-plop, ple-plop ple-plop_

Legacy’s hooves beat against the paved aisle as they stepped off the trailer. The steady rhythm attempted to quicken as they tramped into the show grounds.

“Easy, girl,” Rey pleaded, straining to keep the rambunctious warmblood under control. But the bay mare let out a loud whiney, darting her sharp blue eyes at all the sights and sounds around her. Rey pulled back on the lead rope slightly, reaching her free hand up to coax the mare’s sinewy neck. Legacy relaxed ever so slightly.

Rey couldn’t blame her excitement-when she herself couldn’t stop from cocking her head this way and that, at the rows and rows of stalls filled with horses, the drapes and banners showing off barn colors, the pony riders skipping by with their fellow pony-gang friends, the speaker system going off now and then—and a distant buzzer in the background. It was so much more than she had imagined, finally being here, at the Kentucky Horse Park--for the summer hunter/jumper series.

They continued their march down the main aisle, Rey walking Legacy, and Finn just ahead with a chestnut gelding. As a few riders and trainers passed them by, she couldn’t help but feel their glances linger. Rey hardly thought it had anything to do with her, a new rider to the circuit, practically a nobody.

There just up ahead to the right—were the blue curtains draped across two stalls [they had opted to keep the orange as only an accent] with white bold lettering, Skywalker Ranch plastered across the banner. 

There stood a matching bright blue tent-also the same blue of her warm up polo- with open walls just in front of the first tack stall, where decorative pots of peonies and other sorts of shrubbery were lined as a fencing around it, while inside the temporary enclosure were a few chairs and benches-where Rey and her fellow working student would hopefully, finally, get a chance to rest. 

Rey pulled open the last open stall on the aisle, closing Legacy inside, where the mare eagerly began nuzzling her barn mates through the stall bars.

A sharp burst of nickering escaped the stall up by the tack room—evidently the ‘barn mascot’, BB, had a lot to say to the horses around him, possibly reminding them that he was in fact, even there. His small pink nose poked through the top of the stall door, where Poe now stood.

 “I think he misses his pasture pals” He sighed, glancing at Rey before turning towards the tent set-up. She nodded, thinking of the horses that had also made Skywalker Ranch their new home, the horses Poe and Finn hadn’t hesitated to bring along with her a month ago--when she had just been a stable hand at Plutt’s farm. They were now BB’s new pasture mates, keeping the little guy some much welcomed company.

Rey followed the Assistant Manager to the open walled tent, eager to get under some shade. It was only late morning, but the mid-summer sun was already beating into her after hours of working already. Finn decided to spread out on the bench beside the tack stall, while Rose was still arranging things in the tack stalls.

“I’ve been meaning to ask,” Rey looked over at Poe, “how have Chico and the girls been doing with the lesson program?” She hadn’t really had the time to check in on them, or been able to focus on much else than her chores and riding over the last couple weeks.

 “From what I hear, they’ve been excellent.” Poe responded, looking over the show prize list.

 “Absolute schoolmasters,” A women with pink hair, and violet blue eyes suddenly appeared beside the ten. She smiled widely at Rey, striding in to stand beside her. “I’ve been meaning to thank you, we’ve been in need of a couple of lesson horses.”

 “I’m just glad they’ve been useful,” Rey grinned, pausing to swallow slightly before continuing. “I still can’t thank you all enough for taking them in-and er-and me” She shrugged, looking away from everyone.

She heard Finn’s voice call out from her right, “Honestly, I’m the one who should be thankful—I’m not the only working student anymore. Less work, more play.” He smiled, in that beaming way he always did.

Rey flashed a smile back at him, always thankful for his comforting assurance that she wasn’t quite the burden she seemed to think she was. Holdo gave her a grin before going over to join Poe in organizing everyone’s show schedule.

Rey let out a sigh as she plopped down into a fold out chair facing the main aisle, thankful for the first break that morning.

Before she could even reach for Gatorade, Luke pulled up beside the tent in the large, 6 seater white golf cart, dressed in a simple grey polo & tan pants.

“Ready?” He called out, a slight sigh to his voice.

Rey only shot her eyebrows up in response.

“Let’s go to the last ring on the right by the hunters—that’s a schooling ring for today, and the biggest one available. Rather not have you worry about bumping into others on your first warm up day.” He arched a brow.

“Do people really run into each other?” She asked, a slight squeak edging into her voice.

“If they’re not paying attention. I’ve seen people almost get jumped over if they were moseying in front of a standard.” Luke said, as if this wasn’t an absolutely terrifying prospect. “Welcome to the show world, kid.”

And with that, Luke sped off, and Rey pushed herself up from her chair-no time for a break, then.

“Guess you’ll get to play first.” Finn laughed, but Rey frowned.

“If by play you mean getting caught in the crossfire,” She sighed. The morning’s excitement now molding into anxiety.

“You’ll do fine-just call out what jumps you’re going to, and keep an eye out for the hot shot riders, they tend to think they own the place.” He called after her, still lying back on the bench.

She left to go tack up Legacy, trying to convince herself that she had nothing to worry about. As long as she focused on her training, on Legacy, and just kept her eye out for the other riders-there really was no reason to be concerned. And, even if she did make a slight fool of herself, it was just a schooling day for them. It’s not like she would have anyone’s eyes on her.

With that self-affirmation, Rey finished tacking up her mount-and rode on over to warm up ring. 

_***************************************************************************************************************************************************_

Rhythm. Bending. Balance. It was the same routine in every warm up session, getting Sabre to trot out from underneath himself, and himself finding the right position. It was about getting their muscles stretched, but more importantly, their minds focused. It was a mental and emotional game after all, requiring a connection with a 1200 lb beast that didn’t speak the same language.

He continued to trot along, making his own space throughout the crowd. Most knew to stay out of his way. He hardly noticed the arena traffic anymore, other than having to worry about the small pony riders who tended to cut in front of horses three times their size—horses like Sabre.

There were only a few jumps placed in a line in the middle of the ring to make as much space as possible for warm up--and to force people to take turns. Phasma was already standing next to a standard, waiting for her command. He gave a nod to her as he cantered past the south side jump, where she immediately began to set the cups and white poles to a small vertical.

He cantered down the long side of the ring, giving himself another lap before the jump. Another rider was entering the ring on the short side entrance.

As he looked up at the pair to make sure he could measure a distance to turn early in front of them, he couldn’t help but notice the horse’s unforgettable bright blue eyes—the distinct white marking across her face, the bronze bay of her body--His face faltered, his heart stuttered, as ice filled his body—Sabre lifted his head as he felt his rider tense up around him. 

 _It’s her._ It was unmistakably _his_ mare, _his_ Legacy.

He pulled up Sabre just in time before he collided with the mare and her rider; the girl frantic as she turned Legacy from him.

He halted just as she did, their two horses right beside one another, each perking their ears toward the other. His gaze sharply shifted from the mare’s blue eyes, to the girl’s hazel ones.

The look on her face was that of a lost fawn in an open field, facing down the barrel of a gun. Yet she stood tall in the saddle, even with Legacy prancing uneasily underneath her. He squinted as he tried to recall if he’d seen her before, yet, he had no memory of her face, a face he already had etched in his mind.

He glanced over her, noticing the blue polo, the logo of Skywalker Ranch popping from her right shoulder. He should have known, he didn’t know what else he expected. Just another Skywalker student, more than likely.

He caught the girl’s eyes once more, finally opening his mouth to speak.

“You need to be more careful with that horse.” His voice low, unintentionally almost a snarl, dangerously close to breaking.

The girl only stared back at him, her brows pinching together.

And then he turned Sabre swiftly away, grinding his jaw as one question burned against his mind.

_Who was the girl?_

_***************************************************************************************************************************************************_

_“You need to be more careful with that horse.”_ He had almost growled at her, his eyes incredibly too dark and lingering.

She blinked. She pinched her brows together, indignant and baffled— _she_ needed to be careful? Wasn’t _he_ the one that almost mauled over _her_?

But before she could retort, he was off; his matching raven-haired mount already back in the traffic of the horses cantering by.

Legacy neighed sharply. The run in had certainly frazzled the mare as well, her head tossing and body shaking.

 “Easy,” Rey hummed to the mare, taking a breath herself.

As Luke still hadn’t appeared, and her shaky nerves settled once more, she decided to go ahead and pick up a trot. Now more careful than ever to avoid the arena traffic, however, it appeared she’d already been marked as the warm up ring rookie—each rider keeping a dramatic distance from her.

She shouldn’t let it get to her, but she ground her jaw as her eyes wandered back over the inordinately brusque rider.

And damn it if he was _good._

And she couldn’t help but keep staring in wonder, at how connected he was with his horse. Each stride she could see how the black stallion would collect underneath himself, his topline muscles that of a horse bred to be a jumper; and how he proved that ability with each jump he took.

They were in sync, his style distinct and different than riders she countless videos she had watched with Rose over the past month. He looked as if he was born to do this as well.

The rider’s assistant continued to raise the jump, up and up, until it was now a massive oxer. But the black horse still floated effortlessly over it, the rider getting him to the perfect distance each and every time. She wasn’t the only one caught up in their performance; others in the ring had stopped to watch the pair as well.

“Looks like you’ll be back in the Prix in no time with that one, eh?” A rider from across the ring called over to insufferably talented rider. He only gave a slight grin in response.

Her eyes widened, as her chest tightened. It turns out she had, quite literally, run into a grand prix rider on her first warm up day at a show.

She ground her teeth as she strode about the ring, trying to put her focus back on the horse underneath her. Just as she was wondering what could possibly be taking Luke so long—but slightly thankful he hadn’t seen the crash spectacle--finally, she saw his golf cart pull up to the freshly painted railing.

He climbed out of the white and blue cart, his dark shades turning to her as she halted Legacy in front of him.

“Ready Kid?”

She paused. The last thing she wanted to do was having to practice in front of _him_ , not that she cared what he thought of her abilities, but she didn’t care to have another interaction with him either.

Unable to stop herself, her eyes darted in a desperate hunt around the ring, ready to mark the dark clothed rider, to keep him on her radar.

But he was gone.

She supposed it was relief shrinking her shoulders.

“Ready,” She nodded. Faded thoughts of the rider lingered as she pushed Legacy forward and towards the first jump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH IF YOU ARE STILL READING THIS.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed these two finally having their first encounter; the games can now really begin >:D


	6. Questions & Controversy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***just a reminder that 'Grand Prix' is the highest division of competition for Showjumping :]

The trail back to the stabling area was not a short one. Golf carts scooted by, their electric motors barely audible with all the commotion surrounding them. And the raven-haired pair hardly took notice of any of it; both horse and rider accustomed to the chaos of these shows.

Kylo’s stride practically matched that of the massive stallion walking beside him. He was more than eager to be away from the warm up rings before anymore unexpected encounters.

Finally, the black curtains of their tent and stabling area was just ahead. The first aisle of the wooden barn, as always, belonged to them. An entire row of 20 stalls, multiple tack up crossties, and a large proud tent stood upon the main aisle way, where two potted tall plants that acted as columns in front of the structure.

He just needed to drop Sabre off and he could go—where to exactly, he didn’t know, but he needed to get his mind off of her, of _his_ mare, being back in the show circuit with a _Skywalker_ Rider.

They halted just before they reached the tack stall, the groom already hopping to his side.

“I expect it went well.” That icy voice hit him as it always did.

He knew Snoke’s eyes were on him. He ground his jaw, an uncontrollable reaction, before handing off Sabre to the groom. There was that voice that always seemed to be pulling on him, begging him not to turn, but he didn’t listen.

“Yes.” He was careful not to let any emotion slip, only a monotonous affirmation. There was no need to tell Snoke about the girl, and Snoke would only be angered to know of Legacy’s return to the circuit, or worse, dangerously intrigued.

“Good.” The old man waved him off, not moving from his director’s style chair.  

With a curt nod Kylo whipped off his helmet, hanging it haphazardly on a rack. But he didn’t even bother pulling off his gloves

Kylo stalked away through the show grounds, his towering figure and stoic mask of an expression warding off anyone in his path. He would normally take Sabre to the wash stalls himself, for he hardly allowed Sabre out of his sight at shows.

But at the moment he had too many questions on his mind. And he needed at least one answer.

 

* * *

 

 

The afternoon sun already beating down upon the showgrounds, Rey was thankful for their little oasis under the tent. Taking off her hat, and flipping her hair into a rather hasty bun, she wandered into the little shelter and directly to stand in front of the industrial fan. A shiver hit her as the breeze collided with her partially soaked shirt [for, washing off Legacy had turned into a slight bath for her as well].

“So, how’d the ride go?” She heard Finn call out to her right, but she turned her focus on the large cushioned bench to the right. She plopped down, a few blue square cushions falling, and a small groan escaping her.

“It couldn’t have been that bad.” Rose had entered the tent now too.

Rey raised her brows and shook her head. “No, it went well--Legacy was a bit excited, so I had to hold her off to the jumps. But, she was wonderful, really.” She said with a sigh.

 “But?” Rose inquired, obviously knowing that sigh wasn’t for a wonderful ride. Rey leaned forward, arms resting on her knees as she frowned at the ground.

“I ran into someone.”

 “Seriously? Even after we warned you?” Finn laughed, but after a sharp look from Rose, he quickly pulled himself together.

 “It wasn’t my fault!” She shot back at him, but she had to hold herself from laughing too. It was ridiculous, after all.

 “Was it a little small pony rider?” He smirked.

 “No…actually—” but right as she was about the begrudgingly tell the story of running into a _Grand Prix_ rider, Poe hopped into the tent, already commanding everyone’s attention.

 “It’s the afternoon and I haven’t had food all day!” He looks around at all of them, “anyone want to go grab lunch?”

 “Sure!” Finn started; Rose nodded her head in agreement.

 Rey, her stomach immediately rumbling in a need to be filled, hopped up onto her feet. She had already made notice of where the food trucks were at on her way back from schooling, and before they could follow her, she was already bounding out of the tent.

 “I…guess that’s a yes too?” Poe called out to her.

She spun around, but continued to shuffle in a stumbling backwards march.

 “Yes!” She lifted her head, beckoning them to follow.

 

***********************************************************************************************

 

The walk to the concession area was a short one. Well, short for a 1200 acre horse park. They only needed to walk down the main wide road, and turn before the hunter rings-turned-schooling rings and down the vendor path. Poe was busy on his phone, while Finn and Rose were inching closer together, lost in their own conversation. But Rey didn’t mind, for she still couldn’t help but stare at all the bustle and chaos in every which way.

There were just so many horses, so many people; some barns were just now setting up their stabling areas—some were already throwing a barbeque outside their tents, afternoon happy hour already on the way.

It was a different atmosphere than she ever expected, there was the nervous excitement that comes from a competition, yet, at the same time, there was a relaxed warmth to the energy around them. Riders from different barns would run up to each other, reuniting as old friends. If there was animosity and rivalry in this Horse Show world, she had yet to see it.

In fact, the only negative encounter she had seen yet, had been the one she lived through with a certain tall dark grand prix rider. But, it’s not like _they_ would be competing against each other.

Rey smelled the grease and hot bread before she saw it—mostly due to her head still swerving this way and that. But there just ahead in a hollow to their left, she finally spotted the brightly colored food trucks and picnic tables they’d been after. Poe stomped directly to the food truck with pictures of hamburgers and grilled cheeses stamped upon it, which, no one objected to.

“Hello! I’ll have a cheeseburger,” Poe began to order, but looked over at the rest of them to continue.

“Another cheeseburger,” Finn replied.

“A grilled cheese please?” Rose requested.

Rey looked over the menu plastered beside the window for a moment, before decidedly nodding to herself.

“And 2 grilled cheeses with bacon for me, and a side of fires, thanks.”  Rey requested, not at all noticing the inquisitive look from the cashier, or the Barn Manager beside her.

“You, you sure Rey? That’s a lot of food-it’s more than it sounds.”

“Oh! Good.” Rey grinned back at Poe, before Rose giggled and took Rey to go find a seat.

“You obviously haven’t been in the clubhouse with her at dinner time.” Finn chuckled, Poe’s face still stuck in a mildly bemused expression.

The girls made their way to an empty picnic table, sitting across from one another.

 “So,” Rose began, her eyes lighting up, “first show—how are you liking it so far?” Rey attempted to contemplate for a moment, but it was too much to put into words.

“There’s so many horses, barns—I don’t really know what to comment on first, and I haven’t even seen all the grounds yet,”

Rose nodded, “Oh, I understand, I basically was frozen in shock at my first horse show here. And you probably won’t even see all of it after this week is over, this place is _massive_.”

Rey quirked a small grin as she looked around her, at the hills in this distance of the upper ring, with a massive hill inside of it for the derby banks; at the big jumper ring just beyond it, where she only caught sight of the massive stadium enclosing it on three sides. And that wasn’t even touching on the cross-country course she knew was out there somewhere to their left, or the indoor ring somewhere about the grounds. 

“But, it’s exciting, right? All the horses, the people—oh we’ll have to take you be the shops later!” Rose continued, her teeth shining brightly.

“I’m down,” Rey grinned, although, she knew looking at show coats starting at prices of $500 would probably only upset her, even more so because they undoubtedly were going to be beautifully made.

“Down for what?” Finn inquired, helping Poe place down everyone’s food on the table.

“Exploring the vendor’s later—she needs to get her full show experience.” Rose responded, as she reached for her grilled cheese. Rey snatched her two sandwiches, already shoveling down a few fries—but nodded her head in agreement.

 “Well just wait until you get into that show ring for the first time—that’s the full horse show experience, and it’s a great feeling.” Finn insisted.

Rey beamed at him, that was _certainly_ what she was most looking forward to.

They all ate in silence for a moment, all eager to fill their much too empty stomachs. And then Poe interrupted that silence, a grimace forming across his face as he lowered his burger.

 “The worst part of these shows is running into that weasel over there.” Poe growled, his eyes locked someone standing by the furthest food truck to the right.

Rey glanced over at the man, a tall orange haired figure with a scowl and sunglasses hiding his eyes.

 “Who is he?”

Finn & Poe both answered at the same time, “Hux.”

“He’s despicable.” Rose said through clenched teeth.

Finn placed his burger down and leaned toward Rey.

“Hux is the Barn Manager of First Place Equestrian, and let’s just say-” Finn paused as he looked around him “they’re not too concerned with what’s considered ethical around here on the A circuit.”

“Or legal.” Poe added.

Rey raised her brow and looked between all of them.

 “What do you mean?”

Poe and Finn shared a glance. Finn finally sighed, as all three of them leaned in closer together—Rey following suit.

 “I used to work for First Place Equestrian,” Finn started. “I was a working student there, like I am here, but—it wasn’t as good of a deal. I’d have to work longer hours, and get less riding out of it—and sometimes, I had to help give some of the medications. I thought, you know, it was medicine—the horses needed it. But, one night I overheard my trainer-her name was Phasma—talking with Hux. They were discussing doping some of the sale horses before they were being tried the next day.”

“Which,” Poe joined in, “they do on a daily basis at these shows.”

Rey glared over at Hux, her brows already knitted together.

 “So why hasn’t anyone done anything to stop them?” she demanded, a slight snarl escaping her.

 “Believe me, we’ve tried.” Poe scoffed, “But somehow they manage to skirt past any of the drug tests, and no one has found any evidence of everything else they do.”

“And the whole barn is behind it? Or, okay with it?” She just couldn’t imagine fellow riders letting that happen to their horses, their _partners_.

“The good ones don’t stay with them.” Poe claimed, “Look at Finn-as soon as he saw what was happening, he left.”

But Finn only gave a slight, uncomfortable nod.

“Yeah, I mean…I wouldn’t say everyone there is rotten, you know, I mean, I had some decent friends there, it’s just that--”

But Finn’s jaw snapped shut, as the villain himself appeared right beside them.

Poe and Hux both locked eyes; it was hard to tell which had the best loathing glower.

 “Oh joy,” Hux’s icy voice broke the silence, “the mighty Skywalker Club finally made it back out to the big leagues.” Then his gaze lazily shifted to take in the rest of the members of the table.

 “Our barn has been a part of the A Circuit since before you were even around, Hugs.” Poe sneered.

Hux’s upper lip twitched, a slight break in his steely composer.

“And yet it seems like your barn hasn’t been a part of the circuit at all lately.” He replied coolly.

“We’ve been busy,” Poe growled, “But believe me, we’re back, and better than ever. Even Luke is back.”

Hux raised his brow. But then a strange dark twist of a smile appeared across his slimy face.

 “Remind me,” Hux smirked, “when was the last time Luke appeared at one of these shows with you all? Was that whole incident _really_ 2 years ago now? Seems like it was yesterday.”

Rey immediately felt the tension radiate from the table; Finn swallowed uncomfortably, Rose pursed her lips, while Poe’s eyes turned to daggers. But no one responded.

Hux sighed, turning away—but not without another taunt.

“I guess we’ll see if that old Skywalker can still train talent, of if he should have stayed retired after all. Good luck gentlemen, ladies.” He called back to them, already walking away down the road.

Everyone was still silent, but Rey’s mind was buzzing.  

“What is he talking about?” Rey looked between them all.

“Don’t listen to him. Skywalker is just as good as he always was.” Poe huffed, grabbing what was left of his meal and tossing it in the trash.  

That’s not exactly what she was concerned about, but, as everyone started to get up and throw away their trash as well, and Poe’s temper only rising, she decided to not push the conversation.

From learning the dark details of First Place Equestrian, to being brought face to face Hux himself, she already had too many thoughts running across her mind---but now, her mind narrowed in one peculiar question:

_What happened 2 years ago?_

* * *

 

 

Kylo finally made it to the building he was looking for. The wooden sign on the entrance read, “Show Management”. He stepped up the old stairs, opening the squeaky green door—and being met with a cool breeze of air conditioning and a scent of old leather.

“Hello, do you need any help with anything?” A middle-aged woman with oval glasses called out to him, not looking up from all the vanilla folders she was currently sorting through.

“I’d just like a list of who’s competing in the Grand Prix Saturday night.”

“Oh sure—there’s a list of all the entrants right here---you’ll find every division on there, at least for those who entered on time.” She left the piles of folders, grabbed a leaflet of paper, and handed it towards him

“Thank you,” He took the pages from her, scanning the list for her name.

But Legacy wasn’t there. He frowned, but continue on—he looked through the A/Os—no, possibly the Adult jumpers? She still wasn’t listed there. He then went through every level, finally seeing her listed:

_Level 1 Jumpers – Legacy SW – Rey Niemand_

 

His Grand Prix horse, in the level 1 jumpers. With a Rider named Rey Niemand. He hadn’t ever heard of her before, or of any ‘Niemand’.

He left the copy on the table, and stalked right back out the door. He didn’t expect to see Legacy back in the show ring with the Skywalkers, and certainly didn’t expect to see her back in a beginner class, with a rider he’d never heard of.

He needed more answers, and he was going to find them.

 

* * *

  

“Come on girl,” Rey clucked to the blue-eyed mare, leading her out of her stall, as a slight grunt escaped the big bay warmblood.

“Really, you’re getting to get some fresh air and fresh grass—I wouldn’t be complaining if I were you.”

The mare seemed to realize that now, quickening her walk as Rey led her down the aisle way and towards the side road by the paddocks, and letting the mare grab a few bites of that sweet Kentucky grass.

It was now late afternoon, and, after their little run in earlier with the First Place Equestrian Manager, Poe and Finn had wandered off together—while Rose took Rey to a few of the vendor’s trailers. And Rey was right, it was nearly heartbreaking looking at so much incredible merchandise, and not have any funds to spend. But, luckily, she didn’t have to worry about that too much with being a working student for the Skywalkers—Leia had been more than willing to give Rey some of her old clothes. Although they might have been a bit out of style, they seemed almost brand new. And tomorrow she’d get to finally wear that grey jacket with the light blue collar; she quirked a smile to herself, already day dreaming again about stepping into that ring for the first time.

But her daydream came to a sudden halt, as she sensed a figure walking towards her and Legacy.

It was him, the Grand Prix rider she had made a fool of herself in front of earlier.

His stare was back on her, just as intense as it was in the ring. He was still in his black shirt and tan pants, his hair now loose and free from the helmet before. Although she wanted to look away, she couldn’t help but stare back. Even just in the last second so many emotions were shadowing his dark eyes.

“Is she yours?” He inquired, his gaze turning to the mare beside her.

“Well…no, not mine as in owned, she’s the Skywalker’s. I’m just her ride at the moment.” Rey raised her hand to pet the mare’s shoulder, as she continued to graze.

“And what made the Skywalker’s choose you as her rider?” He stepped closer, now just a few feet from them.

“I’m a working student, I just ride who they tell me to.” She sheepishly responded, not really knowing why she was given Legacy in particular.

She felt his eyes back on her, and felt drawn to look up at him once again. His expression had soured, a slight pinch in his eyes as he continued his questioning.

“A working student is riding one of the best Skywalker Hanoverians they’ve ever had? Where did you ride before?”

“Do you mind telling me why you’re interrogating me?” She scoffed, arching a brow.

His focus was now on the mare beside her. She could have sworn she saw a slight glimmer in his eye, as he stepped closer, nearly face to face with Legacy; Rey was surprised to find the mare lean towards him in return, and quickly tugged on the lead rope to hold her back. His eyes jumped back to hers, that glint of whatever she saw there gone to dark.

“This horse used to be competing in Grand Prix, and now she’s entered in a level 1 class—with _you_.” A slight edge crept into his voice.

Rey pinched her brows; she didn’t know Legacy competed at that level—but _, why would they not tell her about that?_ Before she could linger on that thought, she felt the heat rise to her face, realizing this man clearly didn’t think she was suited for a Grand Prix horse.

“And why does that matter to you?” She asked, crossing her arms.

No answer. He only pursed his lips, his eyes drifting away. She huffed, having enough of this man’s insults for the day.

“Who _are_ you, anyways?” Her brow now fully furrowed at this--this, _stranger_ that she didn’t even have a name for.

Just then, that ghost of a man with greasy orange hair—that damned barn manager Hux appeared from around the corner.

“Kylo,” He yelled, as his rushed towards the dark-haired man before her, “I’ve been calling and looking for you for the last half hour. Are you coming back to school the junior riders anytime soon? Or should they simply wait on your every whim?”

Any last courtesy she might have given this ‘Kylo’ left her as she realized he was one of _them_. Her hazel eyes darkened as she continued stare back at the man in front of her.

“Tell them to tack up, I’ll be there shortly.” He responded curtly, not even turning around to face the other man.

Then Rey felt Hux’s much too piercing stare then lingered upon her. She clenched her jaw and locked eye contact in return. He narrowed his eyes at her before his eyes snapped back on the Grand Prix rider before her.

“Then you tell them yourself.” Hux spat, before turning on his heel, back towards the stabling area.

Before she could even attempt to figure out what to say-or more likely, yell-at this Kylo; he was gone, his tall figure escaping around a corner of the aisle to her left, and out of sight.

Rey stood still, in anger, in confusion, in complete exasperation as the events of the day reeled before her mind. Not only had she learned of the dark reality of some of the horse world, but, that there may be somethings her own barn may have been unwilling to tell her, about Luke, and about Legacy herself.

She leaned into the mare beside her, an arm around her withers, and sighing deeply into her neck; whatever that rider thought of her, she decided she wouldn’t care. Legacy was hers now, and tomorrow she’d prove it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading--and for being patient with this story!
> 
> I hope you liked it!
> 
> *Btw, Niemand means Nobody/No one in German :]  
> *Also, for many breeding barns, they include a little Abbreviation at either the end or the beginning of their horse's names. That's why Legacy has the 'SW' after her name as her 'Registered' name.


End file.
